nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Enel
Enel is the former "God" of Skypiea [1] and the main antagonist of the Skypiea Arc. Two years ago, after his defeat by the Straw Hat Pirates, he arrived at the moon and became its new ruler. Personality Enel thinks of himself as an invincible god - quite literally. He believes that he is a divine and immortal being, with the authority to do, take or destroy whatever he pleases and is capable of doing anything. As the result, he appears fearless, childish, arrogant and without a care in the world. Enel holds no regard for other lives except his own, and has no moral qualms about killing thousands - instead he sees it as his godly duty, and laughs maniacally as he sends Skypiea to its doom. He is, in short, a psychopath and insane, which becomes even more obvious when he sets off for the moon, which he believes to be the home of God (himself). His lifestyle is relaxed and hedonistic, and when not attending to his "godly duties" of smiting the natives of Skypiea(for speaking against him), he spends his time sleeping or eating in his residence, being waited on hand and foot by beautiful women. This attitude carries over to his battles, where he's hardly serious and barely annoyed - instead he's relaxed, and enjoys himself by effortlessly absorbing attacks, and humiliating his opponents. In his fight againstKamakiri, he even went to sleep in the middle of the fight, in order to prove his immortality.[6] Sometimes, against an annoying opponent like Usopp using his "Usopp Spell", rather than shocking them he simply bludgeons them with his staff. When Enel gets into a situation where he does not prevail, he is always very shocked. So he desperately tried to persuade Wiper not to use the reject dial or when he noticed that Luffy is immune to lightning, he was completely lost.[7] Before Luffy showed up, his fruit power and mantra ability made his God-complex completely legitimate. Once Luffy began gaining the upper hand in the battle, Enel incapacitated him in order to remove him as a threat, and reclaim his status as "invincible" while stating that there is no need for him to fight Luffy - and from that point he acts somewhat cowardly, trying his best to avoid another confrontation with Luffy. Nevertheless, he also gives someone recognition. He was impressed with Robin's knowledge of the golden city and he told Luffy that he was very courageous when he met him on the ark. Many of One Piece's characters were given distinct laughs. Enel follows this tradition with a stressed "ya" at the beginning of his laugh (i.e. "Yaaa ha ha ha ha ha!"). This carries over to the English versions. Also, according to Oda, Enel's favorite fruit is apples. Going along with this, when Enel taunts in One Piece Grand Battle! Rush!, he eats an apple.[8] Relationships God's Army Enel had no actual care for his subordinates, and he had no problem to kill even his followers either. In addition, while predicting the victims of the Survival Game, he had no pity for his fallen people. The Priests were the four men who serve directly under Enel. They were his strongest followers and, short of Enel himself, the greatest threat to the Straw Hat Pirates during the Skypiea arc. Enel seemed to possess a little care for them, while they seemed to genuinely respect their leader. Nonetheless, Enel was surprised when he learned that they had been defeated but still badmouthed them saying that their existence would be a pollution to his new empire on Fairy Vearth. Other than the priests, Enel had 50 warriors called the Enforcers under his command. Yama was the leader, whileHotori and Kotori were the lieutenants of the group. Even though they seemed to take their leader's beliefs seriously, Enel did not seem to have the same feelings. The White Berets were similar to the police of the Blue Seas. They enforced the rules of Skypiea under Enel's rule, but in truth, they despised him only obeying him for the sake of the Skypiea's citizens. Upon realizing his intention to kill everyone in Skypiea, the White Berets turned against him. Automata Originally, Enel met a few more recent ones who came from the planet below to avenge their fallen creator onMachine Island. First Lieutenant Spacey was the first automaton that Enel encountered on the moon. He survived his encounter with the Space Pirates who came there to dig up the ancient city located on the moon. After meeting Enel, he considered him his savior. After finding his true roots, Enel established a new empire on the moon with the automata as his followers. Abilities and Powers As a God of Skypiea, Enel had full control of the island. Enel took this title too seriously, matching some of the "all powerful" and "omniscient" traits prior to his defeat by Luffy. Enel is extremely powerful, although he appeared to be weaker than many characters as powerful as he is due to the fact that Luffy had complete immunity to most of Enel's lightning-based attacks, and was even able to strike Enel, thanks to his rubber powers. Enel's strength was first demonstrated when he effortlessly defeated Kamakiri. Furthermore, Enel easily defeated another Shandian, Laki. Enel has a great knowledge and awareness of objects that many Sky Islanders would usually not have, such as an understanding of what gold is, partly due to studying the ruins of Upper Yard. This awareness allows him to keep these items for himself believing he is truly worthy of them. However, before Luffy, he was unaware of the existence of rubber. He is also very perceptive and has an amazing deductive ability, quickly seeing through Robin's deception and concluding that the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell was not at Upper Yard but beyond it. Despite his confidence, Enel’s prediction that the survival game would end with himself and four others turned out to be false, as he could not predict Luffy’s survival inside Nola's stomach, so he eliminated the former God, Gan Fall, to make his prediction true. He demonstrates rather skillful and complex manipulative skills, utilizing Skypiean-Shandian tension from the previous 400 years of bloodshed (only recently halted by the peace progressions from the previous God, Gan Fall) to incite chaos and war, decimating both factions in the process and leaving little competition in his expeditions into Upper Yard and his eventual discovery of the Golden Belfry. As a result of his extensive studying of Upper Yard's ruins, Enel also has a deep understanding of the history behind the origins and politics behind the 400 year old conflict, demonstrating that he is fully willing to extend his knowledge and information for personal goals. He also manages to outwit Nico Robin, who is the most intelligent "Straw Hat Pirate" overall and a very skilled manipulator in her own right. Enel also possesses incredible physical strength and is usually portrayed as very acrobatic, often doing back-flips with one hand, and has an above-average endurance, shrugging off most of Luffy's attacks. Enel had also stomped Zoro to the ground with his foot, and the ground shook as a result. Zoro commented about his strength being monstrous afterwards in sheer surprise and terror. Mechanical Expertise Enel appears to possess a vast knowledge of mechanics and technology, as well. He personally designed his flying ark, Maxim, and knows its inner workings inside and out. If any damage is done to the inside, he is able to repair it. He was even able to design a storm cloud production system, an electrical power system, and a Jet Dial fail-safe for the ark, in the event that the main engines are damaged. In addition, he has some awareness of the meteorological functions of the sky. Also he has extensive knowledge on the multitude of Dials scattered across the Sky Islands. Devil Fruit Enel gets his Devil Fruit power from the Logia-classed[4] Goro Goro no Mi. It lets him use a variety of lightning based attacks by striking the drums on his back, which are nearly all named after thunder gods from various cultures. When amplified by his ship, they were shown to easily destroy an island. It also gives him the ability to restart his heart after being near death, as long as he does not have any fatal wounds that could bypass his Logia powers, as well as increase his mantra to omniscient levels. To top it off, his attacks are as fast as a lightning bolt (which move at 62,586 meters per second) causing his attacks to be very hard to avoid. Because of these abilities, the Goro Goro no Mi is one of the few Devil Fruits to be regarded as "invincible".[3] His mini-series suggests he does not need to breathe, and can survive outside of the atmosphere. However, his electricity-based powers have no effect on certain substances such as rubber, making Luffy a formidable enemy, as he is immune to Enel's powers.[7] He is also weakened by Seastone, as all Devil Fruit users are. The temperature of lightning is five times hotter than the surface of the sun and has over one billion volts. This means, that if Enel can produce 200,000,000 volts, he can create temperatures of over 6,000°C. However, sometimes this is not enough to completely burn something that conducts electricity for the fact that most of Enel's attacks make electricity flow through a conductor for a very short amount of time but it can still produce some burns, internal damage or even death. The only attack that can completely burn a conductor is El Thor, because that attack lasts more than five seconds, as seen when Luffy fought Enel he melted a pure rock wall and he was not even using 60,000,000 volts. Haki Enel has the ability known as Kenbunshoku Haki, known as "Mantra" in the sky islands. His Haki is further enhanced by his Devil Fruit powers, making him virtually omniscient of the thoughts and actions of Skypiea. With enough skill, he can use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". Though the power allows the user to predict most attacks, it can be circumvented by various means. With the Goro Goro no Mi, Enel can pick up electromagnetic waves, allowing him to overhear conversations and everything around him: this extended the range of his Mantra to cover roughly all of Skypiea. By comparison, most of the other priests could only keep track of people nearby. He cannot predict inherently random attacks, as Luffy managed to bypass Enel's Mantra by bouncing his fists off a nearby wall, to prevent himself and thus Enel from knowing where they would land. Enel failed to discern the presence of Luffy inside the giant snake Nola, only detecting him after he escaped. It also does not make the user any faster than normal, so the user's ability to dodge is dependent on their speed; Enel was unable to avoid Luffy's finishing move because it was moving too fast. Even Enel himself admits that Mantra is not perfect. Weapon Enel wields a golden staff and is adept at using it, giving powerful hits to his opponents with it. Enel basically uses it to bludgeon his opponents that he deems not worthy of dying by his electrical powers. He also used it extensively against the rubber-bodied Luffy, when all electrical based attacks failed. He changed it into a trident in order to spear the young pirate, as well as using the electricity to superheat the weapon in order to increase the damage inflicted. History Past Enel was born and raised on Birka, but eight years before the current storyline, after finding and eating the Goro Goro no Mi, he destroyed his homeland and came to Skypiea with his followers. Birka was said to be home to many strong warriors; they were, however, powerless before Enel. Though it was his original home, Enel did not show any sign of love towards it, as he destroyed it without any hesitation.[7] Afterwards, Enel and his loyal contingent of followers overthrew the then current ruler of Skypiea, Gan Fall, becoming the island's new ruler. Enel maintained a personality cult over Skypiea, truly taking the mantle of "god" to its more literal sense. Though Skypiea still had a sense of peace and paradise, much like in any classic dystopia, it was a false paradise. If anyone dared speak out against Enel, or challenge his list of commandments, he would shoot a giant column of lightning down from the sky to effectively eliminate the dissenter. Along with this, he forced the enforcers who worked under Gan Fall to build him a massive, flying ship called the "Maxim". Enel, after studying history within the Upper Yard, came to the belief that the moon is the legendary land that he sought: an endless land of the sacred dirt, also known as "Fairy Vearth". This is the reason that he constructed the Ark Maxim. Sky Island Saga The God Of Skypiea The Straw Hats' ship reaches the shore of Angel Island, the main part of Skypiea, where they meet a girl namedConis and her father, Pagaya. They let the crew come into their house so they can introduce them to Skypiean society, but Nami decides to stay at the ocean and try out Pagaya's Waver, a device similar to a jet-ski that can move under its own power without any wind. While Conis explains the use of Dials, Nami ends up riding the waver to a nearby island with a huge forest. When Sanji points out that she is gone, Conis and Pagaya explain that the nearby island is known as Upper Yard. Upper Yard is a forbidden sacred ground where God Enel and his priests reside, and no one must ever set foot on it. This immediately sparks Luffy's interest, and he commands that they head out to "rescue Nami", but he makes it obvious that he simply wants to go to Upper Yard to explore and have an adventure. At Upper Yard, Nami witnesses Enel's priests chasing a man who was searching for treasure on the island. However, before the priests can finish him off, Enel decides to act on his own and in a show of power, a massive beam of energy fires from the sky and disintegrates the treasure hunter. Gedatsu of the priests explains to the others that their time limit was up—another group of criminals has just appeared, a group of seven. From this, Nami realizes that they are talking about them, and rushes back to Angel Island. After the Straw Hat Pirates’ escape from the White Berets, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp, lead by Conis, go to Lovely Street in order to get a boat to rescue them. Conis lends them her dial-powered ship, the Little Crow, but before they leave, Luffy notes that she was shaking the entire time she was leading them. Conis reveals that she was the one who called the shrimp to take the ship and is intentionally leading them to Upper Yard — it is God Enel's will that they lead criminals to that island, and not following it will result in death. Upon hearing Conis say this, all of the townspeople run away. True to her word, Enel strikes and fires a massive beam of energy at her from the sky, but she is saved by the knight, Gan Fall. He explains that since both she and her father will be considered criminals, he will take them back to his house, which is out of Enel's range. Despite this show of Enel's power, the three Straw Hat Pirates continue on to Upper Yard unhindered. Enel reveals to the priests the purpose of the Straw Hats coming to Sky Island and told them the Shandians will also be attacking therefore; the Upper Yard is opened to the priests without any area limitation. He also told them the Maxim was ready. Gan Fall ponders on what Enel's purpose might be and Wiper rekindles his resolve to take Enel out. The Survival Game His great battle, which he called the Enel's Survival Game, was meant to pit these two groups, along with the Straw Hat pirates and his own followers in a war to see who was worthy enough to accompany him to his holy land, "Fairy Vearth". At the start of the fight, Enel predicted that there would only be five survivors at its end (including himself). However, Enel's prediction was miscalculated, as there was one fighter overlooked (due to being inside a giant python): Monkey D. Luffy. Enel releases his 50 Enforcers, led by Yama, to fight them. On the Going Merry, Enel appears to tell Gan Fall that he has no use for the island anymore and is about to leave. When Sanji and Usopp attack him, he uses his Devil Fruit ability to electrocute them, rendering them both unconscious. Immediately afterwards, Satori's brothers Hotori and Kotori arrive to get revenge, but are defeated by Nami and Gan Fall. During all of these events, the minor Shandian warriors and the Enforcers battle fiercely. A bored Enel decides to participate in his "game" and attacks the Shandian warrior Kamakiri. Enel comments on Kamakiri's thoughts about him being there. Kamakiri responds, attributing it to Enel's Mantra. Enel disproves saying it is written all over Kamakiri's face and normally he wouldn't be there but he is also a participant of the Survival Game. Enel then challenges Kamakiri telling him that he would not fight him for five minutes, and Kamakiri is free to do what he pleases to Enel. However, once the five minutes is up, he would fight Kamakiri. On that, Kamakiri begins his attack on Enel. Kamakiri is still on his five minutes allowable time to fight Enel without Enel counterattacking. Kamakiri then realizes and tells Enel that it appears he cannot defeat him. Enel goes on to explain that he is that referred to as God since his powers cannot be explained, therefore he is feared. Kamakiri decides to flee and warn Wiper about Enel's abilities, however, Enel corners him stating that his five minutes is up and now he can counterattack. Enel then defeats Kamakiri using the 1,000,000 volts Vari. The attack travels through the Milky Road and defeats 20 other fights, Shandian warriors and Enforcers alike. Enel then summarizes that after two hours of battle at the Upper Yard with 81 people beginning the battle, 56 have been defeated. 13 remaining from his army, five from the Straw Hat crew and seven Shandian warriors making a total of 25 people remaining, per his calculation. He then wonders who will be accompanying him. Enel, still in the survival game, is determined to ensure that only five people are remaining by his predicted time of three hours. Laki is seen traveling down the Milky Road and wondering why everyone appeared to have been burnt to a crisp, like being hit by lightning. She finds Kamakiri who tells her to find Wiper and notify him that Enel is not at the God's Shrine and that no one can beat him. Kamakiri tells Laki that Enel is what is known as lightning, hence making him invincible. Laki leaves to find Wiper and comments on her way how Kamakiri's spirit has been broken asking herself how Enel ended up having the Goro Goro no Mi. Wiper begins the assent of Giant Jack, but Ohm stops him. Gan Fall appears to tell Wiper that Enel is not there and also to find out what he plans from Ohm. Enel is happily enjoying the chaos. Wiper uses his burn bazooka to also attack Gan Fall saying Gan Fall and Enel are the same. Laki soon reaches the upper level of Upper Yard and found Wiper there and then she tries to tell Wiper what Kamakiri had told her. Wiper yells at Laki to run and not attack Enel, however, she fires shots at him which are ineffective. Enel then attacks Laki with his Goro Goro no Mi abilities, defeating her. He tells Wiper he would attack his opponent indiscriminate of gender. As Zoro fights, eventually defeating Ohm, the group in the python ends up meeting with Luffy. In the ruins of the gold city Shandora, Robin encounters Enel. He recognizes Robin as an archeologist and tells her that she is a few years late with regards to finding the gold. Robin asks if he also has the golden bell only to realize that Enel knows nothing of it. Robin discards the idea saying that if Enel did not find it, then the Bell never made it to the sky. He disproves saying the ringing of a bell was heard when the Upper Yard was shot into the sky 400 years back. He offers for them both to find the golden Belfry Bell. Just then, Enel hears the sound of someone running across the Upper Yard. Enel uses his lightning heaven's judgment on the Enforcer who escapes while Pagaya is with him. Robin, surprised at Enel's action asks him what he had done and he tells her he showed mercy to a "maggot" in pain justifying that it is the duty of the God. Robin seeing all these comments on how powerful Enel’s Logia Devil Fruit is. Enel then uses the attack Sango which creates lightening waves to the Upper ruins. He tells Robin this was an invitation to summon her friends to Shandora. This causes the Upper ruin ground to be destroyed. Gan Fall and Nami manage to escape the snake, accidentally leaving behind Luffy, Aisa, and Pierre, and after Enel electrocutes the python, he announces that with three minutes until time is up. Wiper comments on how he blasted the python with some many attacks of burn bazooka with no effect and the snake got knocked out from Enel's attack. Enel then appears before Wiper telling him that the game is not over. Enel greets Zoro, Robin, Wiper and Gan Fall telling them about the number of people that began the survival game including himself and that in three hours, there shouldn't be six people left (he is aware of Nami's presence). He gives the choice for them to either fight themselves or for him to pick an opponent. All four refuse Enel's choice and tell him he would be the one disappearing. Enel goes on calling them "insolents". At this point, Enel explains why he wants to destroy Skypiea—people living in the sky is unnatural, so as God it is his job to keep the natural order. He then goes on to tell Gan Fall that he is leaving Skypiea and intends to return to where God dwells calling the place Fairy Vearth, a limitless amount of land. Enel further tells them that everyone has its rightful place. Gan Fall becomes angered and tells Enel that "God" is only a title given to the Governor of Skypiea. Enel states that was so until present and tells Gan Fall that he did something unpleasant to Gan Fall's enforcers. Enel explains to Gan Fall why his enforcers perished and Gan Fall flies into rage and attacks Enel. He remembers his distress towards coming to a compromise with the Shandians and how Enel came to take over his office. Enel then attacks Gan Fall using the 20,000,000 Volts: Vari. Enel upon defeating Gan Fall invites the remaining five to join him and embark to Fairy Vearth. Robin then asks if they refused, then what happens. Enel replies saying he decided already. Robin tells Enel if he destroys the island, what he seeks would be destroyed as well. However, Enel tells her the Golden Bell is accounted for. By following Robin's deductions, Enel is able to point out that the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell is located at the top of the Giant Jack. He then shoots a lightening volt to Robin for trying to manipulate him using her information. Zoro, upset, goes on to attack Enel and Wiper shoots a Burn Bazooka at Enel, which he counters using Kari. He mentions that they were getting fussy just right before they embarked to Fairy Vearth. Zoro, filled with anger asks Enel when he decides to go with and went on to attack him. However, Enel overpowers and defeats Zoro. Wiper uses the opportunity and grabs onto Enel. He has Kairoseki bandaged to his left arm and uses it to weaken Enel's strength. Enel asks if Wiper wants Vearth and Wiper responds that what he desired was death; thereby killing Enel and himself. He pays no attention to Enel's reason and goes on to attack Enel using his Reject Dial. Enel falls to the floor, unconscious. However, moments later, Enel is able to use his ability to reset the electrical waves in his heart thereby countering his unconsciousness. Enel indicates he warned Wiper initially, calling him Warrior Wiper several times which only angers Wiper who tells Enel not to call his name without a reason. He tells Enel that after 400 years of fighting to get to their homeland of Shandia, they are finally there and Enel is in the way. Enel commends Wiper for putting on a good fight but he tells him, he chose his opponent "poorly". With that, Enel struck one of his drums with his staff, and gets an electrical discharge of 30,000,000, which appears in form of a bird, and attacks Wiper with Uroquois, which defeats Wiper. Zoro uses the opportunity, and he picks up the Kairoseki, however, Enel attacks and also defeats Zoro using Kiten. Enel walks towards Nami who is the only unhurt person around and he realizes that Wiper has gotten back on his feet. He questions why Wiper still wants to fight after he's been sorely defeated. Wiper responds that he fights for his ancestors. Enel strikes Wiper by using El Thor. With Nami left, she tells Enel she would like to go with him to the Land of Dreams. Nami, taking her waver along, goes along with Enel and has in mind to escape once the opportunity arises. Reaching their location, Nami is amazed by what she sees and Enel tells her the flying ship is the first of its kind in the world. He tells her he had used the gold from the City of Gold to build the Ark - Maxim. With the ark, he tells her they would travel to a place with boundless land - Fairy Vearth. Meanwhile, Luffy's group manages to escape from the python and come across Enel's victims. After a barely conscious Robin explains the situation, Aisa explains that she can use her mantra to lead Luffy to him. At Angel Beach, Conis tries to convince everyone to leave to island, but she is labelled a heretic. To prove her point, she loudly yells that she does not consider Enel as God and everyone runs away to escape God's Judgement. However, when nothing happens to her, they realize that she is right—after all, Enel will be destroying the entire land soon, so there's no point in specifically killing one person. They panic and run away, but the White Berets managed to bring order to the evacuation, so Conis hurries back to Upper Yard to show the Straw Hats the way out of Skypiea. Enel vs. Luffy Finally, Luffy meets up with Enel and the "god" realizes that he cannot hurt Luffy because he is made of rubber. In the grand battle between the Straw Hats' captain and Enel, it is made apparent that Luffy is more than a match for Enel due to rubber's inability to conduct electricity and with Enel's most powerful attacks are all electric-based (making most of his power useless), and Enel is momentarily incapacitated as a result. [7] Enel had not heard of rubber before as it does not exist in the White-White Sea. Enel uses Mantra to predict Luffy's movements and attacks. Enel changes his staff into a trident to damage Luffy. Luffy tells his dream of becoming the Pirate King to Enel. Enel asks what country he rules, Luffy replies that the Pirate King is the king of the sea. Enel responds that the idea is not half bad. The fight between Enel and Luffy continues with Enel activating a machine that would bring the death of Skypiea: Deathpeia. Luffy continues to fight Enel, thinking of ways to get around Enel's Mantra ability. His ego bruised, and frightened that he found his natural enemy, Enel manages to get rid of Luffy temporarily by using his powers to heat up a golden Buddha statue, using the metal to graft a huge golden ball to his right arm as a "reward" for such a valiant struggle. Enel then tells Luffy with him gone no one would be able to defeat him. Luffy simply tells him that there are many guys in the Blue Sea that can beat him. Unsatisfied, the god knocks Luffy off his flying ship. The heat of the electrified ball burns Luffy, while its tremendous weight rockets him down to the ground. Enel tells Nami she had an unwise choice to make by giving up the life she knew. He also tells her that two of her crewmates have snuck aboard to and it would be foolish try to save her. Enel tells her no one will save her, as he prepares to take care of her. Nami prepares to engage in combat with Enel, as distraction to escape. Nami tries to fight Enel, but her efforts are in vain. Battle on Ark Maxim and Final Defeat As Nami prepares to fight against Enel, using her Clima-Tact's thunder balls to deflect his weaker attacks, Sanji and Usopp finally wake up. When Sanji declares that he is going to rescue Nami, he forces Usopp to grapple them onto the ship. On the deck, Usopp distracts Enel while Nami prepares the waver to jump off, aiming for the patch of island cloud around the beanstalk, but as Enel prepares to kill them both, Sanji gets in the way of the attack, allowing them to escape. Immediately afterwards, the ship starts to blow up, revealing that Sanji was wrecking the machines allowing Ark Maxim to fly. As Enel leaves to fix the problem, Usopp, who had actually used one of his devices to stick onto the side of the ship, climbs back up and jumps off with Sanji. Enel manages to keep the ship flying with emergency dials and begins to shower the land with thunderbolts. With Luffy out of the way, Enel continues on with his plan to destroy all of Skypiea. Enel unleashes a devastating new technique called Raigou, consisting of a massive thundercloud sphere, and destroys one of the Skypiean islands. Setting his sights on Upper Yard, he forms an even larger one. Enel reaches the top of Giant Jack only to find nothing, but manages to see Luffy just below him. Enel then proceeds to attack him using his Goro Goro no Mi powers to knock him off edge of the cloud. Despite being knocked off Luffy manages to get back on to cloud. Luffy tries to board Enel's Arc Maxim, but Enel does not allow him to board the ark. Enel finds the Golden Bell of Shandora. Luffy and Nami send a message to everyone below the Giant Jack to cut Giant Jack westward. The Straw Hats, Wiper and Gan Fall begin attacking the stalk so it can fall westward. Up the beanstalk, Nami notices the beanstalk tilting, before turning the Jet Dial on the Waver to its highest level, having doubts as to whether she can control it or not. Luffy, also on the Waver, however encourages Nami, telling her 'I trust you!' After this, the duo begins to power up the side of the plant towards Enel. The Shandians and the Skypieans then spot the beanstalk toppling as well from the sea of cloud. The survivors of the trials encourage Luffy and Nami, before Enel spots them commenting on their eagerness to die and directing a thunderbolt directly at them and the island below. Enel laughing as thunderbolts strike the base of the giant beanstalk, hindering the progress of Nami and Luffy on their waver, whilst also destroying Upper Yard in the process, much to the Skypieans’ and Usopp's horror. Nami realizes that Enel is trying to destroy the foundations of the plant to cause it to fully topple, preventing them from fighting him. Enel then shouts to Luffy that, although he is immune to electricity, he will not be able to reach him; Nami comments on how he is not eager to fight Luffy, who replies with, 'He won't get away that easily!' The beanstalk then begins to fall further, with Usopp keeping Aisa from running into its path. Wiper silently encourages Luffy, as the Waver leaps off the beanstalk towards the ark Maxim, with Luffy screaming 'I'm coming, Enel! Give back the Golden Bell!' Enel says that Luffy is too late, stating that the thundercloud is large enough for him to destroy the Sky Island and him, before unleashing Raigou, as everyone watches on. Luffy thanks Nami, jumping off the Waver towards the thundercloud itself, much to Enel's surprise, with Nami screaming that Luffy would die, due to the high air pressure and electric current. Enel laughs, asking him how he can defeat an absolute power, whilst the beanstalk fully falls to the ground. Luffy performs Gomu Gomu no Hanabi: Ougon Botan, spinning his body around, whilst colliding the large golden ball attached to his arm with the thundercloud, determined not to let any of his allies down. These collisions produces a large amount of light, which confuses Nami, whilst Enel is shocked, realizing that Luffy is using the golden ball as an electrical conductor, removing the current from the thundercloud. With the threat of the Raigou neutralized, Luffy winds up his arm with the golden ball attached to it for one final attack on Enel. In retaliation to his attack being thwarted, Enel uses the full advantage of his powers and transforms into a giant God of thunder. His attack "Volts Amaru" shows all of his power and might as he is now pure electricity. This does not deter Luffy, though, who surprisingly manages to kick Enel even in this form (if anything, he just made himself an easy target). Enel catches Luffy with his trident, thinking he won as Luffy will either be burned from the heat of the trident or fall from the sky. Luffy chooses to fall but, much to Enel's dismay, he manages to grab onto a solid cloud (which Nami is currently on) and slingshot himself back into the air. In perfect position to strike Enel, he winds up his arm as much as possible and stretches it clear across the sky setting up his final attack: the Gomu Gomu no Ougon Rifle. Enel makes one last vain attempt to guard the strike, but it is too late: Luffy launches his arm forward too fast for Enel to counter or dodge against. A massive sonic boom is caused as he smashes the spinning gold ball into Enel, sending him flying into the golden bell of Skypiea and signaling the defeat of the "god" and freedom for all Shandorians and Skypieans. Though he falls from the sky,[9] Enel has managed to escape in his battered floating ship, Maxim, and heads for his supposed promise land, "Fairy Vearth", which turns out to be the moon.[10] Enel's Great Space Operations After journeying in space onboard the Maxim, Enel finally reached the moon in the mini-arc Enel's Great Space Operations.[11] After exploring a crater,[12] he discovers a being of sorts upon which he shocks.[13] The small being, which survives Enel's shock,[14] is First Lieutenant Spaceyand apparently he and his comrades were fighting some Space Pirates. After a brief scene where Spacey mourned for his comrades,[15] Enel becomes a witness to an attack on Spacey by a fox-like Space Pirate.[16]The pirate then tries to impale Enel only to be kicked down by him.[17] Enel then witnesses a large explosion on the moon.[18] The sight of "his Vearth" being destroyed angered him.[19] He then went to their location and began "punishing" them. The pirates were no match for his wrath.[20][21] After Enel finished punishing the pirates for desecrating his Fairy Vearth, the god was then thanked by the robot, First Lieutenant Spacey, who had awakened, for avenging his and his comrades' professor.[22] Enel however simply replied to the robot by simply shocking him and his companions. Enel then climbed down into the crater created by the Space Pirates and entered a cavern. There inside, Enel found an apparently abandoned city hidden deep under the lunar surface. Seeing these ruins, Enel decided to attack them for the moment. His electrical attack on the ruins however ran through the ruins and into the bodies of several winged automata deep within the city.[23] The winged automata, once fully charged, thanked Enel for recharging them along with the previous four that came to the moon.[24] Enel and the four Machine Island automata then study some wall paintings of the moon automata's past. The Mayan-like mural depicted an ancient civilization with wings that lived on the moon. These people were the ones who created the moon automata. The city on the moon was called Birka, a place with the same name as where Enel came from. The civilization, while technologically advanced, ran out of resources on the moon. For this, they flew to a "blue-colored star" with balloons in order to find more resources. These unfortunately made both the inhabitants and their creations sad as they would miss each other.[25] After studying the paintings, Enel realized that he had an abundance of land and plenty of followers. With these, Enel established a new empire on the moon with the automata as his followers.[26] Role in Ultima Category:Antagonists Category:Organization